


Something long forgotten

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg finds something that stirs up old memories.





	Something long forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt idea on @writeodome, "Write a piece in which a character returns to something long forgotten."

It was a rainy Saturday in early April. As Mycroft was working in his study, Greg had some time on his hands, and decided to do a little spring cleaning. He wasn't one to accumulate possessions, he chose instead to accumulate memories. But he did have some things squirreled away that could probably be tossed. 

As Greg began tidying his dresser drawers, his fingers hit something solid. He pulled the long forgotten photo album out from under the pile of vests. He sat down in the chair beneath the window and steeled himself to open the cover. It took him back to another spring day twenty years ago, the day he married Kate. His face was a little fuller, his hair a lot darker, and there was a light in his eyes that had steadily dimmed over the following years. Kate was beautiful that day, her loose dark curls framing her face, her delicate silk and lace dress hugging her small frame. There were pictures of them in the church, saying their vows, pictures leaving the church under a shower of rose petals. Pictures of them dancing their first dance, with eyes only for each other. Snapshots of them cutting their four tiered wedding cake and smushing frosting on their noses. Pictures of Kate dancing with her dad and Greg dancing with his mum. Greg looked at the pictures wistfully, trying to remember exactly when it began to go wrong. When he made Detective Sergeant, then Detective Inspector, working longer and longer hours? When she joined the fitness club, and began scheduling more and more appointments with her personal trainer? When he started hanging out with the guys at the local after work, to delay going home and facing her wrath for some perceived sleight? When she began not coming home at all? 

Greg closed the album and looked out the window. The rain had stopped, the sky was starting to clear. He could hear Mycroft ascending the stairs to their room. Mycroft entered and walked over to Greg, handing him a cup of tea. "What are you doing, love?" he asked. 

Greg thanked him for the tea and answered, "Oh, just sorting through some things, seeing what to keep and what to toss away." Greg reached for Mycroft's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, since it's starting to clear, would you like to take a walk through the park? I bet the tulips are really starting to bloom." 

"Sounds wonderful. Just let me straighten up my study, I'll just be a few minutes." Mycroft leaned down to give Greg a lazy kiss before turning towards the door.

"Take your time, love. No rush." Greg said to his retreating back. Greg looked down at the album in his lap. Some things were meant to be remembered, some things were best forgotten. His life with Kate was his old life, filled with disappoinment, regret and sadness. His new life with Mycroft, his 'second chance' , was filled with caring, comfort and hope for the future. He got up from his chair and walked over to the garbage bin, placing the album inside. Greg grabbed his jumper from the closet and went to go find his lover. Sometimes things long forgotten were meant to stay that way.


End file.
